On a count of ten
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: Kurtofsky vs. Seblaine vs. Klaine. Guess who gets to win


**One…**

Kurt and Blaine were standing by the lockers chatting about those sweet little nonsenses only people in love find interesting. Blaine stretched out his hand to adjust Kurt's hair – touching Kurt's silky hair was one of Blaine's guilty pleasures – when the door being him was slam-closed and Azimio was standing by them in no time. His big smile was far from being friendly:

- Oh, my favourite lady-birds are cleaning each other's feathers! You mind if I'll join in with some plucking?

He moved towards Kurt who stood closer to him, but Blaine grabbed Kurt by his sleeve and tagged him behind his back. Azimio looked surprised with this defensive act:

- Why, do you wanna go first? It's OK, hobbit, I have time for you both!

Then a much unexpected voice came in with some grave tension behind it:

- Enough, Z! Cut it out!

Azimio turned around to face David Karofsky leaning against the lockers few feet from the scene. His stature may seemed relaxed to untrained eye but Azimio knew better that that – Dave was in his ready-for-battle stance and Z didn't feel like fighting his old friend – especially, not knowing the reason for Dave's sore mood this morning.

Azimio went for a bear hug asking Dave in the same time:

- Bro, haven't seen you around lately! Where have you gone? Did ya really transferred or was it just wishful thinking of school misfits? And most importantly – are you back for good?

Dave didn't seem comfortable with that overly friendly hug and a waterfall of questions, but Azimio's enthusiasm was so genuine that Dave relaxed a bit and answered:

- Yeah, I was out for a while but now I'm back… back for good!

This last part came out as a promise and somehow it felt as if it was directed towards two boys by the lockers. And Blaine got this hunting feeling that it had nothing to do with him – only with Kurt. He glanced quickly to his boyfriend trying to read Kurt's face – but his expression stayed as clueless as in the beginning of this show. It was like he never heard that last part with heavy underlining tone – Kurt was thinking about something really hard, watching Dave with questioning and compassionate gaze. Probably, assessing possible changes in their lives with his former arch enemy (and a closeted gay) back in the picture.

Azimio has made slightly different conclusions:

- Great, man! It was totally no fun having to deal with these freaks all by myself! I'm just so glad that you're back in the Fury-team!

Dave shook his head, his pre-fighting mood coming back to the surface:

- No, man, I'm out of this bulling crap! I have a lot of plans and unfinished things here and I'm not about to screw this up with getting myself expelled! And as for these two – don't touch them if you don't want to cross with me…

Both Azimio and boys were utterly surprized, but it was Azimio who voices his astonishment:

- What the hell, man? These two? What do you have to do with them?

Dave offered a small smile as a background to his answer:

- Let's just call them my boy-scout's project. From now on both Kurt and Blaine are considered to be my closest friends and what bothers them – bothers me in a very unpleasant way!

Dave has raised his voice to make himself heard over a corridor but he needn't worry – Karofsky's presence alone with such an interesting company around him attracted a lot of gossip-lovers who were casually hanging out by the lockers to see this play to its end. And considering Dave's last announcement this show was very promising!

Z assessed the situation around him and being in the minority decided not to act upon it. For now.

- Ah, do what you want, Dave! You've clearly lost your mind so you can go hang out with fags all you want. If you ever come to your senses – you know where to find me! And you two, - he motioned towards Kurt and Blaine, discussing something between themselves in hushed voices, - are better stay out of my way!

And with those closing words Azimio has left the three of them alone.

Kurt turned to face Dave who was hiding his eyes like he was ashamed to meet Kurt's gaze:

- Dave… I'm not sure what your reasons for coming back are… but if what you've said is true… and you really stopped being a bully… than I'm glad you've came back! I mean, we both are glad…

Blaine accompanied this statement with a nod, but Dave still hasn't reacted in any away except for standing there and listening. A bell rang hurrying everybody to their classes. Kurt touched Dave's sleeve with caution which got Dave to raise his eyes and to look at Kurt almost with surprise. Kurt smiled:

- And for what it worth, I hope you get to finish your "things" here successfully =) Best of luck!

Dave beamed with the widest smile and nodded passionately:

- I will see to that, I will!

When Blaine and Kurt hurried to their common French class, Baline couldn't stop wondering what are those "Dave's unfinished things" and how is his self-proclaimed bodyguard status involved?

**Two…**

- Seriously? You want to audition to join New Directions? Of all the people I know you are the last person I'd suspected of such… interests. I mean no offence, Dave, but I'd never thought you are into music…

Kurt looked surprised and a bit amused having Dave coming to him asking for a favour of this sort. Dave looked a bit suppressed – probably, Kurt's words of surprise reached a touchy subject. Dave responded with a rough edge:

- Well, there are a lot of things I didn't know about MYSELF! … But after that half-game show it came to me that it is something I can be good at… I mean singing and stuff… But only if you don't mind…

- But, Dave, it's not my place to "mind" about you joining the group – I'm just a member of it, not a director or a captain…

Kurt seriously had no idea how come Dave's new beginnings had something to do with him. Dave has had quite a different perception of this subject:

- You haven't seen them the last time I tried to spoke with them about you coming back to McKinley… They all but ripped my head off – and they'd probably have done if not for Figgins being there… So I just… I mean…

He was struggling for words but nothing seemed to fit right. Kurt has made a lucky guess on the subject:

- So you're asking me to introduce you as my protégé so they'd know I have nothing against adding you to New Directions?

- You don't necessarily have to go that far… Just tell them you don't mind me auditioning if it's cool with you.

Kurt felt conflicted. Not every day your ex-nemesis comes asking for your support and PROTECTION from your friends =) It seemed oddly disturbing to feel pleased about this reversed situation. Kurt allowed himself a couple more moments of self-indulging on the cost of Dave and then reminded himself that Dave is a friend now – friend in need. Kurt straightened up and proclaimed with a very pathos tone:

- You are in luck! You've just got yourself a best M.C. ever!

**Three…**

- …Fellow glee-clubbers! I do understand that I'm asking a lot since Dave has had issues with each and every one of you… But! His most significant issues were with me – and those were dealt successfully! We've made amends and you can say that we're cordial with each other right now. So… I believe all of you can go down that road of forgiveness and understanding starting with letting Dave to audition for ND. I mean, we have nothing to lose but can gain a lot – a friend and a new voice to straighten the team! With no further ado I present you Mr. David Karofsky!

Kurt took his place beside Blaine. There were muffled whispers in the room but silenced them with a glare – he firmly believed that everybody deserved another chance and Dave's second chances have proven to turn out good.

Music went on. Everybody recognized the song and forgot all about their apprehension towards Dave – they would've listens to this song no matter who sings it… But music kept going and Dave was silent… he missed his cue to start and Brad came back to the beginning to start the song again.

Kurt leaned forward and caught Dave's eyes. The boy was so lost in his obviously sorrowful thoughts… And maybe he was scared of performing in front of such not-long-ago-hostile audience. Kurt decided that Dave needs some help and support and when the time came he started the song himself:

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing…_

It was as if Dave woke up hearing Kurt's clear voice singing those lines. He raised his head and his deep raspy voice has filled the room with the rest of the song. Clearly, he needed some practice… but the way he sang that song… the way it sounded… the way it felt… it was magical! Everybody was lost in the tingling sensation – that feeling you get when the song is not only about singing, it's also about the lyrics, about every word you breathe out. It felt like Dave's soul was singing…

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"…_

The room went silent. Good kind of silence. Comforting. Appreciative.

Than room has exploded with applause! Glee-clubbers just couldn't help it – they were music admirers after all… When the first round of cheering has ceased, turned to Kurt to ask his opinion:

- Well, Kurt, what DO you think?

- What do I think? I think that we should ask coach Beaste to get all the jocks to audition for the glee-club 'cause it feels like it's getting better and better with every football player we get! He's remarkable!

Dave cleared his throat and asked cautiously:

- So… does it mean I'm in?

Kurt laughed happily and said in a high tone:

- You are SO IN we would probably handcuff you to the piano – just so you wouldn't get out!

Everybody joined the joke – Kurt just knew how to make those one-liners count! And the only person who was lost in his not so happy thoughts was Blaine. Sure, he appreciated good performance… and that was a great song… and Dave did have a very nice voice – so mature, so manly…

But it was not Blaine imagination – Dave did sang every word of that song to Kurt. Every word of those apologies and promises. Blaine understood the idea for apologies… but what were those promises about?

**Four…**

- Grande non-fat Mocha and one "Medium Drip" with cinnamon for flavour, please, - Kurt has ordered their usual in Lima Beans and leaned over the counter waiting for his order. Then a familiar and very unpleasant voice came along:

- My-my, isn't this Kurt Hummel himself?

Kurt turned around to face inevitable presence of that tall, handsome, cocky and oh-so-hated Sebastian Smythe. It was never easy to be around that guy…

- Well, Sebastian, nice to see you too. It's just that I'm leaving now so we'll chat some next time if it's OK with you…

- Sure thing, princess, as you wish! Give my best regards and my warmest hug to your better half, will you?

Sebastian's smug tone and mischievous sparkle in his eyes were implying much more than a hug and "hello" but his politeness tight Kurt's hand so all he could do is to nod grinding his teeth to the point of shredding it.

Right when Kurt has turned around to leave the coffee house to wait for Blaine outside Sebastian dropped his last bomb-comment:

- Just so you know – I'm not done here. Sometimes I play fair – and this is why you get a warning – I will get Blaine to myself no matter the cost. I am REALLY good in taking what I want… Just so you know.

Kurt turned around, disbelief written all over his face. This jerk was using this casual tone to warn him… no, to INFORM him that he's going to take his boyfriend away! Take Blaine away!

- Why? I mean I get it – Blaine is gorgeous and unique in every possible way – but I'm no fool to believe that you've suddenly fallen in love with him and this is your true feeling speaking! To have some feelings you'd first need to have a heart – and you don't seem to be equipped with any!

- Be assured, princess, I have all the vital organs needed! – Sebastian was clearly having fun unnerving Kurt in this way, - and I know how to use'em way better that you do! That is why I'm going to get Blaine – he needs ME to show him just how much he's missing out with you. He may not know it yet but he WANTS me to give him experience, adventure, real life… real man! Do you understand, princess?

Kurt was still trying to fight off despair as it sank deeper and deeper with every word Sebastian has uttered. He just couldn't believe it was happening for real:

- Why him? Why us?

- Bingo! Now you're getting closer to the right answer! – Sebastian beamed as if he was a host of some Q&A show and his guest has just won a million, - It was never about Blaine alone! Granted, he's cute and hot in the same time – quite the combination, I can tell – and he's a legend in Dalton… THEE boy everybody keeps talking about, actually, moaning about him "oh, why wouldn't Blaine come back to us, blah, blah, blah". But there you are – also some sort of a legend – showing up there all broken down, teaching The Warblers some new tricks and scoring yourself Prince Charming – and stealing him away to McKinleys…

Kurt was confused – he still couldn't get it how their "legends" were connected to all of this… unless:

- So is this all about the trophy? To get the hottest guy? To get him from ME? To bring him back to The Warblers and get crowned as a savior of your Regionals chances?

Sebastian waved aside this last part:

- I don't really care much about this little singing competition of yours… But you've got it right – it's all about being crowned with power! And I have no power image of my own and don't have much time left to build it… that is why I'm going to feed on yours =) And if that means getting myself cute little arm-candy along the way – that's just great, more fun for me!

Kurt couldn't find the right words to express his repulsion and resentment about Sebastian's ways. There was more – this boy's self-confidence rubbed Kurt in all the wrong places:

- What makes you think you'd get it your way? I don't know what you're used to but Blaine and I are…

- Oh, please, don't finish with "truly in love"! I can't even count how many times I've heard it! As if it's even a thing - "teenage soulmates"! Ha! Ha-ha-ha!

Sebastian kept laughing and Kurt's hands started to shake with anger. He placed coffee cups on the table next to him and composed himself to give this inhuman being some peace of his mind – but was interrupted:

- Do I get to hear the joke? If it's OK I'm intruding in your little friendly chat…

Dave Karofsky was standing by the table and assessing the scene unfolding before him. Coming from Kurt's hunted and rage expression this was NOT a friendly meeting. Tall laughing boy inclined his head as a hello towards Dave and excused himself:

- Sorry, man, some next time, have to run now, - and added turning to face Kurt, - Hummel, I really believe that it's time for you to get to know your place. It will hurt in the beginning but will save you a lot of time and remorse in future… I will get what I want, I always do. Whether or not you want to be standing in my way – it's up to you… See you, guys!

And just like that he left them with Kurt choking on his farewell words and Dave standing there clueless.

**Five…**

- Man, what was it all about? That guy didn't seem nice like at all!

Kurt has not responded. He was just sitting there staring at one of the cups – the one that said "Medium Drip with cinnamon". He half-smiled whispering "I knew his coffee order from the first day we've met". Other than that Kurt was oblivious to real world and Dave's attempts to talk him out of his stupor. To no avail.

Suddenly Kurt has come out of his Land of Lost to ask Dave the strangest question ever:

- Is he better than me?

- What do you mean – better? Like what?

Kurt has elaborated on this:

- Is he better looking?

Dave smiled – that was so typical of Kurt to link the meaning of the general word "better" to a very specific idea of looks. But he responded with all the seriousness he could gather:

- Well, he's taller and his facial features are sharper… so if you are into that kind of things…

It was coming of like a joke and Dave hoped that Kurt's despair has resolved itself – when Kurt has lost it and voiced the real question he was struggling to say all this time:

- What if he's right? Sebastian has so much to give to Him – things I don't know, things I've never experienced… What if Blaine choses him over me?

Oh, that's where it was coming from! Picture has crystalized in Dave's head – there was some kind of a rivalry between these two over Blaine and that Sebastian guy has somehow managed to convince Kurt that he was the losing party.

It was hurtful to see Kurt so vulnerable and shaken, so insecure of himself – and that's saying something since it was Dave who was attacking Kurt so many times before. But he'd never seen Kurt so broken down… Sebastian tackled him, tackled him hard… Dave had an urge to go get that asshole just for the fun of banging his head over the wall – but Kurt has needed a friend here and Dave was the closest thing to it Kurt could've got right now.

Dave cautiously placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders almost surprised to see that boy didn't shy away from the touch. Dave said in a low and very serious tone:

- No man in a right state of mind would ever choose THAT over YOU! Not Blaine, not anybody! Unless you will start crying and get your face all red and swollen – in which case I will have to reassess who's the fairest of you all =)

That got Kurt to smile. He blinked away unwanted tears and tried to come back to his usual self:

- As a bribe to correct the assessment results I can offer you a cup of coffee – since my date is obviously late and coffee's getting cold… Deal?

- Deal!

- And… Dave… - Kurt proceeded with some sort of dignified shyness, - thank you. For being there for me. For the support.

- That what friends are for, man… I'll always be there for you!

Dave grabbed Blaine's order of coffee and exclaimed:

- For drama queens and late dates that get me free coffee!

Both boys laughed and felt relaxed in each other's company. Little did they know that Kurt's date was not so late at all... Blaine kept watching those two with horrified disbelief in his eyes as Dave embraced his boyfriend and they shared coffee over some funny joke. His boyfriend! His coffee!

**Six…**

Kurt was almost running through the school corridor trying to catch up with Blaine who was moving rapidly in opposite direction. Kurt tried to call him but Blaine probably haven't heard him and kept going with increasing speed.

Finally Kurt got to Blaine near the parking lot where Blaine was about to leave. Kurt called out to him:

- Hey, handsome, what's the hurry?

Blaine measured Kurt with pained expression and kept silent. Kurt was confused – why would Blaine be upset with him, he hasn't even seen him since yesterday when Blaine stalled him on their coffee-date… that dreadful coffee-date…

Kurt asked again:

- Where were you yesterday? I've waited for you but you'd never showed up. Has something happen to you?

Blaine's hands were clenching the wheel as if it was lifebuoy, his words came out strangled:

- I did. I mean, I did show up. Just didn't want to interfere and spoil your little fun party.

- What fun party? What are you talking about? – Kurt seems genuinely clueless about Blaine's bizarre words.

Right that instance Blaine has exploded with accusations:

- Your little fun party with Dave! And don't you think I'm blind here! Him coming back to McKinley and becoming you BFF like nothing ever happen before! Him serenading you with his audition song! Him being there in OUR coffee-spot – sharing MY coffee with you!

Blaine kept shouting and all Kurt could do is to interject with attempts of "but" or "it's not" or "how"… But then Blaine's blinded pain brought him to the field of blaming where Kurt simply had no willpower to protect himself – the field of Sebastian:

- And to think that it was you – YOU – who kept telling me that Sebastian is trying to steal me away, giving me heavy conscience with your air-built jealousy! When I've done nothing wrong, nothing to get you to doubt me!

Blaine has turned away from Kurt's lost face and started the engine.

Kurt spoke in a hushed voice:

- Where are you going?

And Blaine snapped in response:

- To get MY cup of coffee!

His car left the parking area and Kurt has fallen down to his knees. He didn't think about his new cashmere coat or his favorite jeans… actually, Blaine's favorite jeans – Kurt took some time to dress up to impress Blaine today… Kurt wasn't thinking about any of this but one thing:

- And that's how I've lost him…

**Seven…**

Lima Bean was crowded as usual this time of day. Students of different schools mixed in variety of blazer' colors and casual clothe. Blaine recognized nobody in particular until familiar wide smile came into view. Sebastian got closer and asked:

- Mind if I join in? Or are you saving this seat for someone special?

- Oh, do join in, by all means! As for "someone special" – I'm afraid we are… in disagreement over some issues so he won't be coming today.

Sebastian's smile widened:

- His loss – my gain! I get to be "someone special" for today =)

Blaine got visibly tensed over the double-meaning of that last part and Sebastian eased him with a friendly punch in the shoulder:

- Come on, man, relax! I'm not coming to get you here =) I mean I've made my thought known and you can consider your options – but other than that I'm not going to press you on anything. It's all cool, man, we can hang out as couple of fellow Warblers, no strings attached. But if you'll change your mind – please, do let me know, - finished Sebastian with a playful wink as if he was teasing Blaine by not being serious about his advances.

Blaine released the sight of relief – it was nice to know that he was not mistaken about Sebastian's harmless nature. He just wished Kurt saw Sebastian for what he really was – and not for his own fears and doubts.

Sebastian leaned over the table and read the cover of the book Blaine was reading:

- Herbert Spencer "A Century Of Polo". Are you a big fan of polo?

- More like "the biggest"! It used to be my greatest passion in my old school… I was a captain of our polo team, our victorious polo team, if I may add… But then I got transferred to Dalton where they don't have a polo team… and I joined The Warblers. You know the rest of the story.

Sebastian shrugged dismissing "the rest of the story" which implied Kurt and Blaine's transfer to McKinley. He watched Blaine with calculative gaze:

- Back to polo – has this passion died out with lack of practice?

Blaine almost jumped off his seat looking offended with this assumption:

- There's no way I can stop loving polo! I guess it's just in my blood… It's this feeling… Working as a team not only with people around you but also with this remarkable animal beneath you, this powerful combination of beauty, grace and nature force… Having mutual goal, flying to achieve it… No, one can never forget about polo, it grows into you.

Sebastian went on with his thoughts:

- Well, you are in for a treat, boy! Have you ever heard of Columbus Polo Club?

- Heard of it? It's just the oldest of all Ohio polo clubs out there! What's about it?

- It's just so happens that my father's company runs The Cashman Field, their Delaware arena… And guess who's got the tickets to the annual Ohio Polo Classic? Interested?

Blaine's expression went from dumb-stricken to child-happy as he was realizing what Sebastian was talking about. He was hyperventilating by the time he got to ask his questions:

- Seriously? You'd take me to the Ohio Polo Classic?

- Why not? You are the only person I know who's into that stuff and I kind of have to go… so at least I'd have you to give me insights on the game and keep me from looking like an idiot in front of dad's business partners. But there's one more thing – you have to promise me to go to the teams' afterparty, since I would be so totally lost among all those players without somebody with background knowledge…

- Promise? I am all for going anywhere this opportunity can make me!

Sebastian smiled. This was going so much easier that he'd expected. It was just a lucky coincidence that his father and Blaine have shared a passion for polo with his father actually being heavily involved with Ohio's polo circles. And this afterparty would be a perfect opportunity to get Blaine happy, exited and, preferably, drunk. And Sebastian knew very well where this combination would lead them to… and where would they both wake up the next morning…

While Sebastian was having his little mind success party, Blaine was going places with his puppy-happy mood:

- Wow! The Ohio Polo Classic! That's just… just… - Blaine was lost for words, but he's got some help:

- Charming! Adorable! Totally amazing! Two sweet little kids are having the time of their lives while one of them forgot all about his boyfriend who's breaking down to pieces over stupidity of abovementioned little kid. Care to guess who that kid is, huh, Blaine?

Dave Karofsky towered over their table. Blaine stood up so quickly he turned over a chair he was sitting on:

- How dare you! Who do you think you…

Sebastian tried his best to play the protectors card and also addressed the big guy:

- Listen, we've just…

Dave interrupted them both talking to Blaine first:

- I'll be back to you in two minutes, - and he continued towards Sebastian, - which means you have exactly two minutes to get lost. Moreover, if I'll ever see your foxy face anywhere near Kurt again I'll be sure to kick you skinny ass so hard I would be impossible for you to wear pants! Got it, shmuck? And now beat it! Go!

Blaine turned to Sebastian trying to give him friendly warning:

- Seb, I don't know what has gotten into him but you'd probably better go. I've got this one. Call me to talk about the dates, OK?

Sebastian examined Dave's size once again and took Blaine's advice gladly – he was gone in seconds.

Dave's voice was mocking:

- "Seb"… "Dates"… So cute it makes me wanna puke!

- Dave, what's wrong with you? I was talking to a friend and then you came crushing though our conversation as a vengeful Hulk! Explain yourself!

Dave was looking at Blaine with despise – he never understood Kurt for choosing this guy!

- Friend? That's what you kids call it these days? 'Cause back in old times it used to be "betrayal" or more precisely "an affair".

Blaine was furious and lost in this unexpected turn of conversation topic:

- An affair? What the hell are you talking about? Are you delirious or just trying to piss me off to the point of fighting? Is that it – you want some fight to have a reason to beat me up? Is that the way you are trying to get my boyfriend? 'Cause I know you are up to it after I saw your yesterday's rendezvous!

Dave's amused look focused on Blaine's eyes shooting lightning – that boy had some guts! Unfortunately, no brains to accompany them:

- If I were on my way to steal your boyfriend I wouldn't try so hard to stop you from screwing things up with him! As for yesterday… a thoughtful boyfriend – and let's pretend for a moment that is who you are – would have asked for reasons before judging! And let me tell you – those were some very solid reasons! Actually, just one – that "friend" of yours who's ACTUALLY trying to get you and who gave Kurt a mental breakdown on that subject! That's what you've seen, you, idiot – that was me comforting Kurt, being a friend. Nothing more!

Blaine looked confused with so many things to take in… Dave's trying to help him? Kurt had a breakdown? The notion of Sebastian trying to steal him – again?

- How many times do I have to tell this – Sebastian is NOT into me! Did Kurt tell you this nonsense?

Dave shook his head:

- Nuh, heard it from the man himself. It's not in my rules to eaves-drop but he's such an interesting little bitch, that friend of yours… I mean, I don't know the whole story, I got there by the end of conversation… but from what I've heard – he's out there to get ya and he warned Kurt to stay out of his way…

Blaine was still gripping to his innocent and friendly perception of Sebastian:

- I just can't believe this… I can't…

- Don't take my word for it – for all you know I can simply be screwing up with you… But if you have had asked Kurt about yesterday BEFORE unloading your crap on him – you would've heard a lot of interesting insights on your little Seb. Like Kurt is not a man enough for you – and Sebastian is. Like Kurt doesn't stand a chance against all the "experience"… Gee, that "experience" Sebastian refers to sounds so dirty and cheesy…

Dave shivered as if touched by something repulsive. He raised himself to leave:

- So, anyway, I'd told you my piece – it's up to you to act on it or not…

Blaine has stopped him with a crushed whisper:

- Tell me everything you know. Word to word. Please…

**Eight…**

"Be at Dalton Academy's common room at 1 p.m. Please. For us". Such a mysterious text. With a little hope for Kurt – that "us" part. If there were still some "us" left – Kurt would go to the end of the world and back barefoot!

But this time it only required him to get to Dalton. Less than hundred miles drive, some stares and numerous heavy doors – and he's in the Dalton's common room – a spectacular chamber more suited for accommodating royal balls then providing simple studying environment for students. The room was empty because it was classes' time – and Dalton's students took their classes seriously.

Well, all students but one. Upon entering the room Kurt has noticed that it wasn't totally empty after all. Two people were there – both silent, both known to Kurt. Blaine got up from his place by the window – was he looking out for Kurt's car? – and went down to meet him by the door. Blaine's eyes were filled with pain and remorse… and something else… tenderness? love?

Sebastian also stood up and approached them looking confused – Kurt though that he'd known no more than he of this meeting's agenda. So this was all Blaine's idea then. And he would deal the cards.

Blaine's first action was an unexpected one – he took Kurt's hand in his and entwined their fingers. Than – very slowly and very deliberately, almost as a show-off – he started kissing knuckles on Kurt's hand. After finishing that sensual caress he pressed Kurt's palm to his cheek and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Moments passed. Kurt was standing there enchanted with this public show of adoration; Sebastian was getting uneasy for being left clueless of his part in all of his.

Blaine has opened his eyes and spoke to Sebastian while not letting Kurt's hand down:

- Sebastian, I was a bit lost lately so I guess I've forgotten to properly introduce this man standing beside me…

- Em… I already know Kurt…

Ignoring Sebastian's remark Blaine kept talking:

- Sebastian, I am so very deeply proud to introduce Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. The man I love and cherish above everything and EVRYBODY in this world! The only person who makes me feel whole and happy every breathing moment! The person I'm going to stand by for as long as he'll have me…

It's not that his voice was raising – Blaine has kept one steady but solemn tone… It's just the words he was saying – those were so uplifting and significant in every possible was – they got Kurt melting to the core of his bones, to the core of his self-being.

Sebastian on the other hand was not so fond of that little speech and how it got everything he told Kurt and back-fired on him. Blaine sounded so ecstatic confessing every bit of his feelings:

- I know that we are young and new to this adult life. And I'm so glad about it for I get to go through every experience with the person I love and not just some random nobody! There is no better way to get in all kind of adventures than with somebody who you can trust so completely, right?

Blaine's speech came to conclusion with one final big passage:

- Sebastian, I sincerely hope that you will get a taste of what we have someday. But till than… I just want you to know… I felt flattered with your interest in me and I admit this. But it never went further for me than just simple compliment blush. You have never had nor will you ever have anything to offer me to overcome the ultimate love I have for this man. For he IS the perfect man for me! The ONLY man!... I'm not oblivious to other people; it's just that trying to compare Kurt to anybody else is as silly as trying to compare the brightest star to a chair. Nobody stands a chance next to him! Nobody!

Sebastian was shaking – he has never taken so much humiliation in one time! And from whom! Little boys who were supposed to be playing by HIS rules!

- Damn you, both of you! Your little naïve "love" and silly-romantic relations! It will get you nowhere and I'll be sure to come back to laugh out loud over your absurd fantasies' grave! My condolences in advance!

Sebastian motioned as if touching his imaginary head with mocking head bow and stormed out of the room. And Kurt was hoping never to see him again… well, at least till the time he gets to beat him at Regionals!

**Nine…**

- Blaine, you didn't have to do it, you know that, right? Even though I liked you speech a LOT, especially that chair part. Kinda wish I had this speech in digital form – to listen to it on constant replay…

They were standing in a common room and walls were echoing their whispered conversation.

Blaine took both Kurt's hands and pressed them against his chest – right where his heart was pounding as a hammer. He replied with a smile:

- You have a better option – you have me and I can repeat this to you whenever and wherever you want to hear it!

- But seriously, Blaine, you didn't need to… It's my job to take care of my insecurities and it isn't your duty to stand up for me every time I lose it emotionally… - Kurt has stumbled over some unsaid words.

- Oh no, but it is! You are my boyfriend which makes all your problems into my problems, all your worries into my worries. I can only get as happy as you are, ergo – your happiness is a key to my happiness. It is as simple as that and I cannot believe I forgot it…

Blaine dropped his head trying to avoid Kurt's eyes. And kept going with his self-accusation confessions:

- I should've stopped seeing Sebastian just because you were feeling uneasy. I should've trusted your opinion on him. And I should have NOT leave you that way on a parking lot… making you go to Karofsky for some comfort…

Kurt smiled a little reminiscence smile:

- Do I detect a little jealousy?

Blaine played along with following line:

- You detect a lot of jealousy!

Kurt caressed Blaine's chest with his fingers and tried to stop him from going any further:

- Blaine, don't. I will not limit your surroundings. I will not tell you what to think of people – even though you are so very trusting it scares me sometimes. I will not let you to blame yourself for every problem that arises from my low self-esteem – which is normally sky-high but when it comes to you it just dives… I so afraid of losing you…

Blaine shook his head vigorously and mouthed "Never!"

-… And as for Karofsky – I was not looking for him to comfort me, he's found me. And then he practically interrogated me about what happen… And you have nothing to be jealous about – you know that there's nobody but you in my life, right? It has always been only you!

He leaned forward to press his lips against Blaine's. At first it was a gentle kiss, filled with hope and relief… but then it has built up to being something much more passionate, accompanied with hungry searching hands and bodies pressed tightly to each other. Blaine has broken off the embrace to ask:

- Why would you ever forgive me?

Kurt was surprised with how that question was formulated:

- Is that the way you ask for forgiveness?

- I'm not going to ask for it 'cause I see no possible way you could forgive me… But I was hoping you'd think of a way for me to EARN your forgiveness…

Kurt's mischievous smile gave out his wicked thoughts. He grabbed Blaine's hair to pull him in for another promising kiss:

- I can think of a way or two… But be warned – I'm not feeling merciful today!

Blaine groaned on that idea and surrendered himself to this blissful punishment.

**Ten…**

- Dave… I just wanted to tell… I mean… Oh, hell, I know you have some feelings for Kurt! Yet still… you could've used that situation to drive a wedge between us – but helped me instead. So… thank you, I guess…

- Blaine… Problems in paradise would not help my case, I know that. And I brought so much misery to Kurt's life… I'm not going to feed on him being unhappy. So if it takes you to get him happy – I'm all for it, honestly!... But… If I'll ever see him so miserable again… or if there will ever be a bigger happiness ahead of him… than I will have to reconsider saving your case. But till than you're safe!

And with that Blaine walked away from conversation. Funny thing – Sebastian's flirting behavior pleased him in a girly soft way. But having Dave Karofsky as a rival for Kurt's heart made him feel more like a man – stronger, determined, and ready for a fight. Bring it on, Dave!


End file.
